1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a needle for a sewing machine, particularly, though by no means exclusively, a domestic sewing machine.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventional sewing machine needles whether for industrial or domestic use are provided with a relieved portion known as a scarf above the eye on one side only of the needle, requiring the needle to be fitted to the sewing machine in a proper axially oriented position in order to sew.
It is a matter of record that many housewives, as well as industrial operators, frequently insert their needles incorrectly and many service calls are made to domestic premises for a fault merely requiring that the engineer correct the fitting of the needle.